Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a folding partition having two rows of spaced, pivotally associated rigid panels supported by a trackway or the like with a control mechanism providing movement of the panels from a flat aligned condition when the partition is in closed position to an open position in which the panels are oriented in opposed surface-to-surface relation generally in perpendicular relation to the position of the panels when in closed position. More specifically, the control mechanism is a simple, small, compact structure which interconnects the panels and biases the panels toward both a closed and open position for assisting in the opening and closing movement of the flat folding partition and holds the panels in both a closed position and an open position. The control mechanism also limits movement of the panels toward the closed position by preventing inward movement past the closed planar position, controls the closing and opening movement of the panels and transmits an opening force from preceding panels to succeeding panels during opening movement with this mechanism including a unique combination of control base, control lever, control plate, control cam, control cam follower and control cam spring.